


I'm yours forever (For Loki's Army)

by orphan_account



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short LokixOC ficlet I'm writing for a girl on quotev who won one of my contests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm yours forever (For Loki's Army)

**Author's Note:**

> To Loki's Army.  
> It's finally here! Sorry it took so long. I hope you and everyone else reading will enjoy it!
> 
> BTW Really short!

On earth many years before the crisis in New York a young girl by the name of Tamara lived in a small house, in a small town, in the middle of a forest. 

One day she was walking up to the top of a mountain and that's when she met the hero of our story, Loki Laufeyson.

The two young adults formed a bond of strong friendship and after a long time of secretly meeting and getting to know eachother their bond deepened into the fiery hot flames of love.

One day Tamara came to Loki with the horrible news that she had been diagnosed with cancer and was given a mere year left to live.

Loki of course was distraught with the news and quickly took Tamara back to Asgard to see if the healers of that world could help.

Nothing could be done to help the young girl and as predicted, one short year later she died laying in the arms of her friend/lover.

Her life was cut so short by the quick blades of fate slicing through the delicate strings of life. 

Loki changed that day becoming the hard, unforgiving man he is toda. But maybe someday someone will come along and change his heart once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos! PLEASE!


End file.
